Imagimals
Imagimals is a 2017 American computer-animated buddy adventure comedy slapstick film produced by Gingo Animation. Directed by Geo G., co-directed by Charles Zembillas and written by Darren Lemke, the film features the voices of Patton Oswalt, Jesse Eisenberg, John Goodman, Amy Poehler, Michael Clarke Duncan, Maya Rudolph, Danny McBride, Rob Corddry, Allison Janney, Alan Tudyk, Elizabeth Banks, and Laurence Fishburne. Set in a planet populated by imagimals, anthropomorphic creatures anyone can imagine, the film follows a green imagimal named Prack (Oswalt) lives in a peaceful small village until one day a giant monster starts to invade the village and carries Prack to a beautiful place called Southland. At there, Prack meets a small, blue imagimal named Moot (Eisenberg), who helps him to get home. Together they must stop the evil brown demon Cazarlos (Fishburne) and his henchmen from attacking Southland. Imagimals premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was released in theaters in the United States on March 3, 2017, by Universal Pictures. Upon release, it received generally positive reviews and has grossed $237 million worldwide. A sequel, entitled Imagimals 2, is set for release on March 6, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Patton Oswalt as Prack, an adventurous green imagimal whose peaceful life was interrupted by a giant monster invading Prack's village. *Jesse Eisenberg as Moot, a small, blue imagimal from Southland whom Prack befriends. *John Goodman as Busho, a wise-cracking, green-spotted creature and the leader of the Southland imagimals. *Amy Poehler as Crushie, Prack's love interest. *Michael Clarke Duncan as Sard, a hefty brown imagimal who is Busho's assistant. *Maya Rudolph as Sally, Prack's mother. *Danny McBride as Frank, Prack's father. *Rob Corddry as Stevie, a tiny one-eyed slender imagimal. *Allison Janney as Lokami, a bird-like imagimal who guides Prack. *Alan Tudyk as the Great Voko, an eagle-like creature who helps Prack's friends and family to look for him. *Elizabeth Banks as Peggy, a seductive imagimal whom Sard has a major crush on her. *Laurence Fishburne as Cazarlos, the leader of the brown demons. *Jamie Marchi as Maddo, a green imagimal. *Chris Parnell as Benny, a slug-like imagimal. *Fred Tatasciore as Chunny. *Maurice LaMarche as Pucky. *Tara Strong as Maddie. *Ava Acres as a young imagimal girl. *Tom Kenny as Insane Paul. *John DiMaggio as a sleepy imagimal. *Lauren Tom, Mona Marshall and Kari Wahlgren as Sally's Friends. *Laraine Newman as a Old Lady Imagimal. *Bill Farmer as Silky. *Danny Mann as Tollo. *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey. *Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, Bob Bergen, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as Cazarlos' henchmen, brown demons. Production Development In 2007, Geo G. was pitched to develop a movie called Wild Creatures, set in a planet of creatures. In August 2014, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced on an official press release that Geo is directing a comedy-adventure animated film about creatures where it was humorously titled The Untitled Movie About A Weird Planet, scheduled for a 2017 release. In May 2015, it was revealed that Charles Zembillas, who previously designed early concept art for games such as Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and Spyro the Dragon, had been added as the co-director of the film. The film was originally developed under the title of Imaginary Animals. By October 2015, it was later retitled Imagimals. According to Geo, he explained, "The title wasn't working right. They were never referred as 'animals' in the movie. So we fixed the title by mixing 'imaginary' and 'animals' to make it look better. The characters are also all creatures, via imagimals." Cast In August 2015, Deadline reported that Patton Oswalt was cast as Prack in the film. Oswalt at first declined to star in the movie, feeling it was too similar to his role as Remy in the 2007 Pixar film Ratatouille but the director eventually convinced him to sign through a 30-minute "visual pitch". In September 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Jesse Eisenberg had been cast as the film's deuteragonist Moot. In October 2015, TheWrap reported that John Goodman was cast as tritagonist Busho in the film. It was also announced that actress Amy Poehler was cast as Prack's love interest, with Maya Rudolph and Danny McBride voicing Prack's parents, while Michael Clarke Duncan, Rob Corddry and Allison Janney were cast. Alan Tudyk later joined the film's cast in November 2015; his character's name was revealed to be the Great Voko. Music : Main article: Imagimals (soundtrack) '' In August 2016, it had been confirmed that John Debney will be composing the score for the film. Release ''Imagimals premiered at the 2017 Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was screened at VidCon. Marketing The first official trailer was released theatrically in June 2016. Home media Imagimals was released on Digital HD on May 23, 2017, and will be released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 6, 2017. The releases include a short film called Busho's Guide to Cool Things. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel On April 5, 2017, Universal and Gingo announced a sequel slated for March 6, 2020, with Oswalt, Eisenberg, and Goodman reprising their roles. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Imagimals Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures